


Campfire Chatter

by esaaalbitas



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Community: fangrai-forever, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaaalbitas/pseuds/esaaalbitas
Summary: "I don't think that's right." The words were out of her mouth before she could take them back, and it was hard to tell if Vanille's gasp was from the disbelief of Fang's words, or Lightning actually partaking in idle conversation.





	Campfire Chatter

"'In comparison, you are the storm. I'm merely the rain.' Or something like that."

It was (more or less) a quote from some popular song, but Hope found the latter part apt for himself. And he and Fang were describing Lightning, of course.

The current game was to describe each other as weather patterns or elements of the planet. Snow thought it up to pass the time as dusk arrived and prepared to drag on. Lightning tried not to listen (or more accurately, tried not to let it show). Everyone surrounded the campfire but she was the only one semi-turned from it, her body bent over and cleaning some minute detail of the blaze edge thoroughly.

But it was the next bit that caught her attention. Fang mused, in a show of sudden modesty and humbleness, that she'd be a just a light rain, too.

"I don't think that's right." The words were out of her mouth before she could take them back, and it was hard to tell if Vanille's gasp was from the disbelief of Fang's words, or Lightning actually partaking in idle conversation.

"Ya think so, huh?"

All eyes were on her and Lightning realized, as she set aside part of her weapon and turned fully, that either scenario was likely: Fang baiting her, or just pleasantly surprised by her words. Fang grinned in that cocky way of hers but when their eyes met, hers were kind and very curious.

Oh yes, she was expected to follow through.

"A shower is too subtle for you."

"What'd I be, then?"

Lightning held her cool, level gaze, and possibly allowed the tiniest bit of a smirk.

"A tidal wave. Or tsunami. Quite a bit of crashing," she went on-- an added dig, but softened with: "and yet it takes one's breath away."

Fang raised an eyebrow, and the air seemed to whisper, What are you admitting?

But Fang only said, "Poetic. Got any more?"

Her widening grin was a dare. But Lightning wasn't that bold. It was nothing overt, but she felt too exposed already. She turned back to her work with a noncommittal hum. Vanille giggled, and she heard the rustle of Snow elbowing Sazh.

"So," Fang drawled, the hint of honey just beneath the surface of her voice, "you're gonna tell me later?" The huntress teased.

Lightning mentally blamed the heat in her cheeks on the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not talk about how long I've been sitting on this one. I get stuck in Editing Hell so much it's a wonder how I get anything done.


End file.
